1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for transmitting data to a destination one of terminal devices via a network so that a user of the destination terminal device can easily manage the data transmitted.
2. Related Art
An image scanner has been known as a data transmission device, which has a function to transmit data created by scanning images to terminal devices via a network (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-60499). A representative example of such a function has been known as “Scan to CIFS (Common Internet File System)” in a field of network communication conforming to the TCP/IP protocol.